vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lickitung
|-|Lickitung= Summary Lickitung is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body and a thick, powerful tail. It has soft, pink skin with curved yellow lines on its belly and a yellow ring marking on each knee. It has a thumb-like claw on each hand and a single large nail on each foot. There is a yellow spot on its palms and the soles of its feet. It has beady eyes and a long, prehensile tongue. The tongue is likely connected to its tail, which twitches when the tongue is pulled. At over 6 feet 6 inches (2 meters), Lickitung's tongue is twice as long as its body. Sticky, smelly saliva coats its tongue, which causes a tingling sensation when touched and can cause rashes if not cleaned off. It is used for capturing prey, exploring its environment and cleaning. However, it is questionable if its saliva is clean in the first place as whatever it cleans has a lingering smell. Lickitung remembers things by their texture and taste, although it apparently dislikes sour things. The tongue is both dexterous and powerful enough to lift people, as seen in the anime. Lickitung can be found in grassy plains and meadows. |-|Shiny Lickitung= Summary Lickitung is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body and a thick, powerful tail. It has soft, pink skin with curved yellow lines on its belly and a yellow ring marking on each knee. It has a thumb-like claw on each hand and a single large nail on each foot. There is a yellow spot on its palms and the soles of its feet. It has beady eyes and a long, prehensile tongue. The tongue is likely connected to its tail, which twitches when the tongue is pulled. At over 6 feet 6 inches (2 meters), Lickitung's tongue is twice as long as its body. Sticky, smelly saliva coats its tongue, which causes a tingling sensation when touched and can cause rashes if not cleaned off. It is used for capturing prey, exploring its environment and cleaning. However, it is questionable if its saliva is clean in the first place as whatever it cleans has a lingering smell. Lickitung remembers things by their texture and taste, although it apparently dislikes sour things. The tongue is both dexterous and powerful enough to lift people, as seen in the anime. Lickitung can be found in grassy plains and meadows. |-|Lickilicky= Summary Lickilicky is a dark pink, rotund Pokémon with a small tail and a long tongue. It has a yellow line pattern on its belly and a white bib-like pattern, making it almost resemble a round baby boy. It also has what appears to be a curled appendage on its head. It has a big appetite. It can lick anything or anyone close by for any leftover crumbs. Its saliva contains a numbing solvent and can decompose anything, and it wraps its long tongue around things, like its prey, to coat them with its sticky saliva. It has space in its throat to store saliva, and it can also roll up its tongue and store it there. Lickilicky lives in forests with a large body of water. It uses its tongue with more skill than it would its hands and feet, and a current record of its stretch length reaches 82 feet. |-|Shiny Lickilicky= Summary Lickilicky is a dark pink, rotund Pokémon with a small tail and a long tongue. It has a yellow line pattern on its belly and a white bib-like pattern, making it almost resemble a round baby boy. It also has what appears to be a curled appendage on its head. It has a big appetite. It can lick anything or anyone close by for any leftover crumbs. Its saliva contains a numbing solvent and can decompose anything, and it wraps its long tongue around things, like its prey, to coat them with its sticky saliva. It has space in its throat to store saliva, and it can also roll up its tongue and store it there. Lickilicky lives in forests with a large body of water. It uses its tongue with more skill than it would its hands and feet, and a current record of its stretch length reaches 82 feet. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-A Name: Lickitung | Lickilicky Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Licking Pokémon, Normal Type Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Limited Soul Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Power Mimicry, Non-Physical Interaction, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Water Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Ectoplasm Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation | All of the previous, Metal Manipulation, Elasticity with its tongue Attack Potency: Large Town level (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Tauros) | Mountain level+ (Comparable to Persian). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Charmeleon) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Mountain Class+ Durability: Large Town level | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with some attacks | Extended melee range, tens of meters with its tongue (the current record for how far a Lickilicky can stretch its tongue out is over 25 meters), tens of kilometers with some attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures Confusion), Lagging Tail (Will make Lickitung moves after the opponent) Intelligence: High in battle (Every Pokémon fights even after they are born), Average for the rest Weaknesses: Fighting type moves, its tongue as a Lickitung Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Own Tempo:' Lickitung has its own tempo, preventing itself from being subjected to confusion. *'Oblivious:' Lickitung becomes immune to any effort from the opposite gender of infatuating or taunting it. *'Cloud Nine:' Eliminates the effects of weather. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Acid:' Lickitung spits a purple acid from its mouth at the opponent and it may lower the target's Special defense. *'Thrash:' Lickitung rampages and attacks for two to three turns. Lickitung then becomes confused. *'Bind:' Lickitung uses its tung to bind and squeeze the target. *'Lick:' Lickitung licks the opponent with its slimy tongue leaving saliva on the target, which can cause paralysis. *'Supersonic:' Lickitung generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target. *'Defense Curl:' Lickitung curls itself into a ball, raising its defense. *'Knock Off:' Lickitung slaps down the target's held item, and that item can't be used in that battle. The move does more damage if the target has a held item. *'Wrap:' Lickitung wraps its long tongue around the opponent and squeezes it. *'Stomp:' The target is stomped with a big foot. This may also make the target flinch. *'Disable:' Lickitung makes the last move used by the enemy to not be usable for some time. *'Slam:' Lickitung grabs the opponent with its tongue and slams it into the ground. *'Rollout:' Lickitung curls its body into a ball and rolls into the opponent with incredible speed and power, its power increases if it is used again. *'Chip Away:' Looking for an opening, Lickitung strikes consistently. The target's stat changes don't affect this attack's damage. *'Me First: '''Lickitung takes the move the opponent was about to use, and uses it itself prior to the opponent's execution of it, while somehow making it stronger. *'Refresh:' Lickitung's body glows green for a second and it becomes completely healed from status effects. This can be used to cure status from another character. *'Screech:' Lickitung opens its mouth and shrieks loudly, causing white shockwaves to come out from its mouth, lowering the target's defense. *'Power Whip:' Lickitung's tongue glows purple and it extends its tongue, slamming it into the opponent. *'Wring Out:' Lickitung powerfully wrings the target. The more HP the target has, the greater the move's power. *'Gyro Ball:' Exclusive to Lickilicky. Lickitung tackles the target with a high-speed spin. The slower Lickitung is compared to the target, the greater the move's power. |-|Egg Moves= *'Substitute:' Lickitung creates a clone that looks exactly like itself, when the clone gets hit, it disapears. Sound moves will bypass the substitute and hit Lickitung. *'Amnesia:' Lickitung temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns. This sharply raises Lickitung's Sp. Def stat. *'Belch:' Lickitung lets out a damaging belch at the target. Lickitung must eat a held Berry to use this move. *'Belly Drum:' Lickitung repeatedly hits its stomach with its hands, creating vibrations with each hit and maximizing its attack power in exchange of half of its health. *'Body Slam:' Lickitung leaps into the air and lands on the opponent to try to flatten them. This has a chance to inflict paralysis. *'Curse:' Lickitung curses itself, raising its attack and defense at the cost of speed. *'Hammer Arm:' Lickitung's tongue glow white and it slams it into the opponent, lowering Lickitung's speed. *'Magnitude:' Lickitung's body becomes outlined in a brown aura. Then, it jumps into the air and stomps on the ground, creating an earthquake, it ranges from Magnitude 4 to 10. *'Muddy Water:' Lickitung attacks by shooting muddy water at the opposing Pokémon. This may also lower their accuracy. *'Sleep Talk:' While asleep, Lickitung randomly uses one of its other moves. *'Smelling Salts:' This attack's power is doubled when used on a target with paralysis. This also cures the target's paralysis, however. *'Snore: This attack can be used only if the user is asleep. The harsh noise may also make the target flinch. *'''Thrash: Lickitung rampages and attacks for two to three turns. Lickitung then becomes confused. *'Zen Headbutt:' Lickitung focuses its willpower to its head and attacks the target. This may also make the target flinch. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Hyper Beam:' Lickitung launches a powerful beam at the foe, but is forced to rest and recharge for a period afterward, rendering it unable to use any of its other moves for a time. *'Earthquake:' Lickilicky only. Lickilicky sets off an earthquake that strikes every Pokémon around it, it is stronger than Magnitude 8, but weaker than 9. *'Solar Beam:' Exclusive to Lickilicky. After charging a little, Lickilicky fires a white beam from its mouth at the opponent, Lickilicky don't need to charge it there is a harsh Sunlight. |-|Event Moves= *'Double Slap:' Lickitung's tongue glows white and it hits the opponent multiple times with it. *'Heal Bell:' Lickitung's body glows blue-green, then blue-green waves come off her body, healing the target from status effects. *'Wish:' Lickitung casts a "wish" into the sky, which returns energy a couple moments later to heal up Licktung's physical condition by as much as 50% of its full health. |-|Dream World Moves= *'Rock Climb:' Lickitung rushes the opponent with the force to scale rocks. This has a chance to confuse the opponent. |-|Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Moves= *'Helping Hand:' A golden aura appears around Lickitung, and it transfers the aura to the target, powering up the target's moves. *'Double-Edge:' Lickitung becomes surrounded in streaks of white aura and then charges into the opponent with great force, Lickitung will receive 1/3 of the damage done into the target. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Lickitung will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Lickitung knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Lickitung, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver:' Lickitung will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Lickitung recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Lickitung knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Practice Swinger:' If Lickitung misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Hit-and-Runner: '''Lickitung may avoid a counter-attack that the enemy uses in response to being struck with an attack or move. *'Quick Healer:' Lickitung's HP will recover more fast naturally. *'Erratic Player:' Lickitung's style becomes erratic, so the effects of types gets boosted when Lickitung is involved. This is a two-way street, however. *'Critical Dodger:' Lickitung is immune to critical hits. *'Quick Dodger:' Raises the chances of Lickitung evading a move. *'Stair Sensor:' When it reaches a new floor, Lickitung uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Map Surveyor:' Lickitung senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Quick Striker:' Lickitung can do two regular attacks in a row. *'Trap Seer:' Lickitung will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. '''Key:' Lickitung | Lickilicky Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Species Category:Races Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acid Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Plant Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Elasticity Users